Supernatural Drabbles
by jamie-is
Summary: Destiel. I try to throw a little bit of everything in here. Just playing around. I'm sure I'll add some more little stories in as time goes by.
1. Chapter 1

**In Which He Makes His Move: Park 1**

****"I need my four hours, Cas!" Dean yelled into his phone before slamming it shut.

Frustrated and grumping to himself he closed his eyes to try and fall asleep. He soon found himself waking, "Damnit Cas!" He sleepily grumbled, but Cas wasn't there; falling out of bed he walked over to the fridge for a beer, when he turned around he was opening his eyes again. But not in the dirty motel he was just in, he was in an alley, daylight, and he sort of felt sick to his stomach.

A little girl was curled up in a ball on the floor, he walked over to help when she reached out and attacked him in defense, pushing her off he realized she was sort of zombie like. All of a sudden five or six men came to the edge of the valley and Dean instinctively set off running and didn't stop until he was clear out of sight from those men. He ran into a fence with spray paint all over it, "Croatoin," Dean read out loud, getting a lump in his throat.

Unsure what else he could do, he headed to Bobby's, only to find an empty house. He took the best clues he could, enough told him Bobby had left a while ago and some pictures told him where he went. To a camp out of town, so that's where Dean headed. When he got to the camp, it was gated off with a sign; reading the sign, Dean realized it was the year 2014 and now he was freaking out more.

Dean walked up to the cabin area and after getting a few hello's and some waves he trudged into a more secluded cabin to take a look around. As quietly as possible he walked down the hall, he could hear a kind of sloppy sound and stuck his head around the corner. With a quick double take he saw a hippied down Castiel pushing himself onto...well onto himself.

Confused as hell Dean's breath halted and he looked around the corner once more, just in time to see himself throw Cas off, he hit the wall and Dean took this chance to breath again. That is, until he watched himself follow Castiel and entwine his fingers with Cas', planting a hard kiss on his lips.

Unsure what he should do he managed to stop looking, slumping to the floor and putting his face into his hands.

"I know you're there, Dean," Castiel said mockingly. Dean looked up, eyes wide and hands shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Entering a New World**

There was nothing Castiel could do, so he fumbled through his words and came up with some bullshit about everything being alright, something Dean taught him how to do.

Cas held him close to his chest and Dean looked up at him, a faint smile crossed his lips. Cas coo'd down at him, "you're so brave, Dean," unable to smile himself. Cradling him like an infant, he looked into Dean's green eyes thinking about everything they'd been through.

He continued, "you mean everything to me, you taught me how to feel, to love, to love you.

"You..." chocking up a half laugh, "you used to get so alarmed when I showed up unannounced."

Castiel's eyes began to well up, his voice hitched up an octave, "remember the first time I turned human and you kept me safe, made sure I slept and ate, and taught me how to use a gun.

"Human. Fucking human. I can't fucking believe this! Fuck! You can't do this to me...I don't know how I'll...how I'll..."

Unable to finish his sentence, Cas broke down into tears and whispered, "I love you, Dean...I should've been here." Dean didn't reply, rested into Castiel's arms. Cas leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips, Dean's breathing had stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**His First Great Love**

Castiel pulled Dean in to embrace, but Dean pulled back in resistance and ducked his head to the right.

"I'm sorry, I thought - as you say with women - 'we had a moment' back there," Castiel said sulking.

Fumbling back, Dean almost shouted, "this is...I mean we're on a federal investigation!"

"I hope I didn't freak you out."

"I'm not freaked out...it's just...it's a federal investigation," Dean spilled out stepping back away from Castiel.

Flustered, Dean tripped over the back end of his impala and ended up on is back in the dust. Not moving he let out a groan, Castiel appeared above him looking down worried.

Getting onto his divine knees, he asked, "Dean, are you alright?" Sticking out a hand to help him up.

Dean looked into those deep blue eyes just inches away, and realized that his thoughts were aimed at how '_there are only 5 layers between the two of us.' _Going against everything he's ever thought, Dean tangled his fingers into Castiel's hair and pulled him into a passionate kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Which He Makes His Move: Part 2**

"I know you're here, Dean. You're not so sly..." Castiel said poking at Dean. Now, Dean couldn't exactly run, where would he go, so he just stayed in place.

Future Dean spoke up now, "Cas, what?" But Castiel only replied with a shooshing sound.

"Dean..." Cas tried one more time, "maybe you should join us," he persuaded, while he unzipped future Dean's pants.

Dean doesn't move but listens as Castiel and future Dean continues to kiss sloppy and unzip things. Hesitantly Dean stood up and while looking down the hall to his AT his exit, his body led him into the room with Castiel and himself.

Future Dean said, "what the hell is this? Some sort of fetish thing? Where'd you get this guy?"

But Cas just laughed walking over to Dean and said, "no, it's you. From..." taking a pull at Dean's musky smell, "2009," he finished with a smile of high content.

Castiel reached forwards to take Dean's hand and reluctantly Dean accepted. Cas pulled him into a kiss, Dean shut his eyes, but finally he gave him and grappled at Castiel's hips. Cas reached back grabbing at future Dean drawing him in as well.


End file.
